TMNT: Baby Sitting
by xXNightWatcherXx
Summary: Donnie invented something that can help him and his brothers to make their work a lot more easier. But when Mikey broke the machine, things got a little bit intersing. Instead of the machine doing what Donnie made it to do, it turn Mikey and even Master Splinter into...BABIES! Can Donnie fix the machine in time or will Mikey and Splinter stays as babies forever? (set in 2k12)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yes! Other TMNT fan fic! I did two in one day! XD Anyway, this one is about Mikey and Master Splinter transforming into babies. YES BABIE! XD So, I hope you guys enjoy! =D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any TMNT characters. (I wish though XD)**

…**..**

TMNT: Baby Sitting.

"Hey Donnie, whatcha doing?!" Donnie pull back his goggles and grins. "Well Mikey, I'm inventing something that will help us with not only the Kraang but The Foot too!" Mikey grins as well. "Really, what is it?!" But Donnie just chuckle. "It's supposed to stop time, you know like frezze everything instead of us, so it will be easier to get the job done or should I say it in your langue. Kick Some Shells!"

Mikey eyes widen and grin even wider. "That will be so cool! When you're done, we should call it! Time Stopper!" "Time Stopper, that's the lamest thing I ever heard." Mikey turns to his brothers as Leo and Raph came into the lap looking at Donnie new invention. "It's not lame Raph, it's a great name!"

"Whatever." Leo then walk up to the machine and said. "Question, is it safe to use it?" Donnie thought for a moment. "It should once I finish putting in the last piece of the machine." Raph walk next to Leo and cross his arms. "Which is?" Donnie then open his drawer and put out a container with something bright and sharp in it. "Well, the Power Cell of course! With this baby it will power up the machine and make it work!"

Raph then walks over to Donnie and pat him hard on the shell. "Donnie, sometimes you amaze me." "Hehehe, I know."

"Oh really?" Everyone turns to see Master Splinter walking into the lab. "Oh senise, Donnie made a machine that can stop or freeze time." Master Splinter walks over to the machine and look at it. "Oh? And what are you boys going to do with it." Donnie put the container away and said." Well we are going to use it to make our work a lot easier senise."

"Mmm, I see." Mikey then jump up to the machine and swung his nun-chucks around. "Yeah! So we can kick some shells!" "Make look out!" But Mikey was too busy swinging his nun-chucks around that his accidentally hit the machine causing it to go hay wire. Everyone run!" Everyone, or should I say only Leo, Raph and Donnie make it out alive. BOOM! The lab exploded and everything was out of place.

"Is everyone okay?" Donnie and Raph nodded. "Yeah we're fine, but." Raph then growl and make his hand into a fist. "I outta, Mikey is so gonna get it this time!" Then something pop into Leo mind. Where is Mikey? None less where's Master Splinter?

"Uh, Guys, you should come and take a look at this!" Leo and Raph walk over to where Donnie was and saw what Donnie was pointing at. Right before them was Mikey and Master Splinter, but what surprise them that they were…..Babies!

"Ah, Shell."

…**..**

**So…how did I do? Let me know what you think! =D**

**Please Read and Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay! Here the next chapter folks! Also, I'm going to do ?: and ?: so you know who's talking on the phone. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any TMNT characters. (But I do wish I own Raph and Mikey hehehe)**

…**..**

TMNT: Baby Sitting.

"Ah Shell." Everyone watch as the baby mutant turtle and the baby mutant rat crawls around the solid floor and chewing on Donnie tools. Raph then look up at Donnie and ask. "Okay Donnie, was your machine supposed to do this, I mean, turn people into babies?"

Donnie shook his and planted a worry look on his face. "N-no, it wasn't supposed to do that but….I mean…I just don't know why it happen…I made it to stop time not turn people into babies!" "Well!" Raph yelled. "You're the smart one, do something, make an antidote or something!" Donnie just shook his head.

"An antidote is not going to do much to turn them back, I'll have to get new parts and pieces for the machine and try to see if I can make it reverse them back to normal, but the I need the power cell in order to make it work." Leo then looks around and saw the power cell lying near where Metalhead is. "Um Don, the power cell this right over there."

Again, Donnie shook his head. "No, I mean the other power cell." Raph's eyes widen. "Wait, there's two of them?!" Donnie sigh, how dumb can they be? "No, I made a copy, you know, a clone. I made other one just like the real one just in case and also give the machine more power. But since now that is blown to pieces, I'll have to make other one."

Leo nodded. "Alright, how long will that take?" "Well, it's not real easy to make one cause I took the stuff I needed to make one from the TCRI, but they along with the other stuff that I have to make it it's…also destroy." Raph grunt and walk over to baby Mikey and baby Splinter and looks at them. "

"Well, how long will it take for you to get those parts and pieces for the machine and also to make other power cell?" Donnie walk over to the somehow not broking table and got out his calculator. "Well, finding the parts and pieces took about almost 6 week and to make other power cell, it'll take um….8 weeks so let's say it takes us." He presses the numbers on the calculator and sighs. "Let's say about…..14 weeks."

Leo and Raph gasp, 14 weeks, that's too long. "Okay." Leo stated. "So….what should we do about them I mean 14 weeks is a long time and well…..I'm not that good at taking care of babies and so are you guys."

Raph rolls his eyes and grabs Donnie's T-Phone and handed it to Donnie. "Why not call April? She's a girl and she good with these kinds of things plus, she can buy the stuff that babies need." Donnie nodded. "Good idea but why I have to call her?"

Leo and Raph grin from ear to ear. "Because she's your girlfriend and she trusts you." That's when Donnie blushes became a really dark red. "She's not my girlfriend Raph! She's a girl, who is a friend."

"Yeah, sure." Said Leo. Donnie blush goes away and frown. "Yeah well, you like Karai!" Leo then stops grining and blush and bright red. "She's an enemy Donnie!" "Yeah, an enemy you like." Raph snort. Leo just rolls his eyes and said. "Just call April Don." Donnie chuckle and dials April's number.

**April: Hello?**

**Donnie: Hello, April? It's Me Donnie!**

**April: Oh! Hi Donnie, what's sup?**

**Donnie: Nothing much, but can I ask you a question? **

**April: Sure Donnie shoot.**

**Donnie: Okay um…I know this will sound really weird but um….can you can me and my bros some baby supplies? **

**April: Baby supplies? Donnie, what's going on?**

**Donnie: Look, I'll tell you later when you come to the lair with the supplies, but you are going to get the supplies right?**

**April: I guess, but you are going to tell me when I get there right?**

**Donnie: I will, I promise. **

**April: I'll go now and get the supplies but what do they need?**

**Donnie: All we need is baby food, baby formula, diapers, a big crib and something that guys use to carry the baby around. **

**April: You mean a stroller? **

**Donnie: no, is like a pouch to carry the babies in. **

**April: Oh, you mean baby sling. **

**Donnie: Yeah that! We need four of them and now that I thought about it, we might need to two strollers too.**

**April: Okay, I'll go now and get the stuff you guys need, but what about blankets, pillows and toys?**

**Donnie: That you don't need to worry about. When I and my brothers were little, he got us lots of toys for babies, even blankets and pillows so we're good. **

**April: Alright, I'll call when I'm done shopping, but when I get there you guys better telling me what you're doing with…..babies okay?**

**Donnie: Again, I promise. **

**April: Good, I'll see you later. **

**Donnie: Alright, see ya. **

Donnie hung up the phone and look at his brothers. "Alright, April said she'll get the supplies now and will come in the lair later." "Okay, but what should we do with them?" said Raph as he pointed to the mutant babies. Leo then went over and picks them up. "Well I can watch them closely while you and Donnie clean this mess up and while we wait for April to come in the lair with supplies."

Raph and Donnie nodded and went right to work to clean up the mess, while Leo walk into the living room and sat on the mat with his legs cross and putting the baby mutants in the center of it. He watches as they close their eyes and went right to sleep. Leo sighs, he hopes that Donnie can hurry and fix the machine and make other power cell. He looks down at the babies and couldn't help but smile. He has to be honest; they both look kind of cute as babies, especially Michelangelo.

…**..**

**Man that was fun to write. Okay, so just to let you guys know, my OC's are not in this fan fic. Why? Because I know that I put them in almost all my fan fic *chuckles* and well, I thought i needed a break from them and make some real fan fics with the TMNT. So, no my OC's are not in here, not only that my OC's are not in here, Casey Jones is also not in here and so is Irma. Why? Well, for starters, this take place in season one and second, I wanted to do a DonniexApril moment in this story so….yeah.**

**Anyway, besides that I hope you enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think about it. **

**Please Read and Review. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay! Here the next chapter fellas! **

**Oh! Before I can continue, I want to thank all of you that faves, follow and review this fan fic, it realy means a lot to me, and I have to be honest, like really honest. I know my other stories sucks and sometimes not really in good condition, but I try really hard and try my very best to do anything I can to make them better, but it's hard, I mean writing stories is hard and it takes time. But then when I upload 'TMNT: Baby Sitting." I was really shock, like really shock that a lot of people, fave, follow and review the story because, not a lot of people fave, follow and review my fan fics, I only get like 1 or 5 fave, follow and reviews on my fan fics. But then this story came look how much it improves! But 'TMNT: Baby Sitting.' Is not the only one with more fave, follow and reviews, my other fan fic 'TMNT: Mikey In Wonderland' also got a lot of fave, follow and reviews. So I just want to say thank you so much you guys, you made a girl really happy. So now that this was said and done, ON WITH THE STORY! =D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any TMNT characters. **

…**..**

TMNT: Baby Sitting.

"Donnie, I'm here with the supplies you wanted!" Donnie came out from the lab and walk over to April and took the bags and boxes from her. "Thanks April, I owe ya one." April smile. "No problem Donnie, so are you going to tell me what's going on?"

Donnie nodded and led her to the couch. "Sure, just wait here so I can get the others." April nodded and watches as Donnie went into the lab and call his brothers.

All the brothers came into the living and saw April waiting from them. "Hey April." April looks up at Leo and smile. "Hi Leo, so what's going on? Why you need all these babies' supplies?" Leo then took the baby mutant turtle and the baby mutant rat and handed them to April.

"We needed them because well…..Mikey and Master Splinter got turn into you know….babies." April gasp and look at the tiny figures in her arms. "OMG! They look so cute as babies, especially Mikey!"

She couldn't help but admire the cute little babies in her arms. "I know, but we were wondering if you can take care of them." April looks up at Leo and frown. "Leo, I would love too but I got school, the only time I can take care of them if when I'm off school and you guys are on patrol, plus, do you guys even know how to take care of babies?"

The three brothers shook their head no, April sigh and pull out a book from her bag and handed it to Leo. "Here, this book teaches you how to take care of babies, I got it just in case you guys have no clue how to take care of them, but I guess really need this if you want to take care of them."

Leo took the book from April and looks at it. "Thanks April." April nodded. "Well, I gotta go, I promise my aunt I'll help her with some stuff but you know when to call me if you guys need anything."

They nodded and watch April leave the lair and down the sewers. "Alright boys." Said Leo. "Let's get started.

(Some time later)

"WOULD YOU STOP CRYING?!" Raph was holding Mikey down right while Mikey was kicking him in the jaw and was screaming bloody murder. "WOULD YOU JUST SHUT UP!" "RAPH, YELLING AT HIM IS NOT GOING TO DO ANYTHING!" Donnie Yelled.

"FINE! I'm just surprise that Master Splinter is the only one that is quite." Leo nodded. "I know right." Leo looks at the sleeping Splinter and look back at the screaming Mikey. "Do you need help?" Raph grunts. "What Does It Look Like Fearless?!" Leo sighs and told Donnie to look after baby Splinter while he went over to Raph and took Baby Mikey from him and tries to calm him down.

"Please Mikey, stop crying, are you sleepy?" Baby Mikey stops crying and shook his head. "Okay, you want to play with your toys?" Again, Mikey shook his head. "Okay, you're hungry?" Mikey finally nodded and Leo sighs in relief. "Okay, let's get you something to eat."

Leo grabs hold of Mikey and walks into the kitchen and grabs one of the bottles full of milk and put it in the microwave to heat it up. But when he put the bottle in and presses the numbers. BOOM!

Donnie and Raph came in holding Splinter in his arms and saw the kitchen all cover in milk and saw that the wall was burnt. "Leo, what happen?!" Leo blush and smile. "I er…sort of put the bottle in the microwave and press the numbers and then well….it exploded."

Donnie sighs. "How many numbers did you press?" Leo thought for a moment then said. "Um, I put 1 minute but then somehow when I wasn't looking Mikey must off press the numbers and well, you know."

Donnie sighs again. "Leo, you should never put the bottle in the microwave, but if you will then you should supposed to heat it for 20 seconds, not 1 minute!" Leo blushes even harder and said. "Sorry, Don." "And that's why we never let you cook or get near the kitchen Leo." Leo frowns and glares at Raph.

"Googoo Ga!" Mikey yelled. Everyone turns to Mikey who was giggle at the mess and was waving his hands all around.

(Few Hours Later)

It was around midnight and the guys were trying to put the babies to sleep, well, they got Splinter to sleep, is Mikey that their having problems with.

"God, why won't he sleep?" Raph was out in charge again of taking care of Mikey and he was trying his best trying not to lose his temper. "Come on bro, is time for bed!" But Mikey wouldn't listen; he just kept giggling and pulling on Raph's mask. "Man, I need to think of something."

Then he remembers that Japanese song that Master Splinter uses to sing to them when he and his bros were little. He didn't like the idea but he has to sing that song to Mikey but he has to sing the english version, it's the only way that can put him to sleep. "Alright, Mikey I'm gonna sing ya a song and you better sleep when I sing it."

Mikey just look at him and giggles. Raph sighs and began to sing the song.

_the snow in the air_

_to sing me a lullaby_

_my winter, come hither to me_

_the dark nights to come_

_so, kiss me for good-bye_

_the grace of the godland is near to you_

_hmmm-mmmm-hmmmmmm_

_hmm-mm-hmmm-hmmm_

_mmmm-hmm-mm-hmmmm_

_show me the flowers invisible_

_sing me the hymns inaudible_

_the wind is my voice_

_the moon is my heart_

_come find me, I'm on every hills and fields_

_I'm here... ever your near..._

_(sing for your love, gone so far in the past)_

_(pray for the world, that you may rest in peace)_

_the snow in the air_

_to sing me a lullaby_

_the angel of rebirth is here_

_so let all your pain_

_sleep within the husha-by_

_the grace of the godland_

_grace of the godland_

_grace of the godland is near..._

_so close to you_

He stops and looks down; to his surprise his baby brother was fast asleep. He smiles sweetly, April's right, he is kind of cute. He lean down and kiss his forehead and whispers. "Good night bro, sweet dreams."

…**..**

**The Song Is Call Lullaby By: Kaida Yuriko From The Anime 'Noir' **

**Well, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and again thank you so much for the faves, followers and reviews. =D**

**Please Read and Review. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay! Here the chapter 4 fellas!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any TMNT characters.**

…**..**

TMNT: Baby Sitting.

"THERE'S NOT WAY I'M CHANGING THEIR DIAPERS!" Raph yelled. Leo and Donnie bet Raph to change Mikey's and Splinter's diapers but their guessing that he will not do it. "Fine, I'll do Splinter's while Donnie do Mikey's." Order Leo.

Raph snorts then walks away leaving Leo and Donnie with the babies. "So…how exactly do you change babies' diapers?" Ask Leo.

Donnie shrugged and said. "Bets me but might as well try our best." Leo and Donnie lay the mutant babies down and start to unfold the diapers. "Ew, what's that smell." Mikey giggle while Splinter said nothing but stare at them with a confuse look on his face.

"Now we know how Master Splinter feels when he changes our diapers." Donnie shrugged and starts to get the powder and started putting on Mikey while Leo did the same with Splinter.

After that they wipe them and put them on a new diaper. "Now that wasn't so hard." Said Leo. "Yeah, but man it sure does stink!"

Mikey giggle again while Leo chuckle. "You know, I'm surprise that Splinter doesn't give us that much trouble then Mikey usually did." Donnie nodded. "I know it shocks me sometimes, usually babies sometimes give you a hard time, but hey, this is Splinter we're talking about!"

Leo nodded in agreement and saw Raph walking back with Spike on his shoulder. "Where are you going?" Raph walk past them and into the kitchen. "I'm going to feed Spike."

As Raph got out a lettuce he saw Mikey's trying to reach for him. Raph gave the lettuce to Spike and walk over to Leo and pick up Mikey. "What time is it?" Leo looks at the clock and said. "9:00pm"

"Guys, We Got Kraang Activities!" Leo ran towards Donnie's lab while Raph puts Spike on his shoulder and holds onto Mikey and ran after Leo. "What's going on Donnie?" Leo asks. Donnie show Leo and Raph what the Kraang was up too.

"I think they're going to open the portal again!" "Do you know what's going to come out of it?" Ask Raph.

Donnie shook his head. "I don't know but I know that it's not good." Leo nodded and said. "Alright, Donnie prepares the Shellraiser and everything we need, Raph help Donnie, and I'll go call April!"

Everyone nodded and went right to work. Leo then got out his T-phone and dials April's number. "Hey April can you do use a favor?"

…**..**

**Okay, so here it is. I was sort of rushing over this so…..yeah, but anyway I hope you guys like it.**

**Please Read and Review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay, here are chapter 5 guys! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the TMNT. **

…**..**

TMNT: Baby Sitting

"Okay, is everyone clear on the plan?" Raph and Donnie nodded as they openthe Shellraiser and got on the roof and ran across the roof top and to the TCRI building.

As they got there, Leo told Donnie to go and try to close the portal while he and Raph go and smash some Kraang.

"Kraang will not be stop by the ones known as the turtles!"

Leo fought of the Kraang behind and turns to the one in front of him. "The kraang will be stop by the one known as the turtles!" Raph push one of the Kraang out of his way and stare at Leo like if he was crazy. "Really Leo, really?!"

"What?!" Raph shook his in disappointment and help Leo fight of the remaining Kraang that were shooting at them like crazy.

"Donnie, anytime now!" Donnie was try to see which wire to cut but he can't with all the noise in the background. "I will if everyone can just be QUITE!"

"Sorry, Can't Do That!" Yelled Raph.

Donnie sighs and got right back to work. "Now which wire should I cut, the red, No, the black, No!" "DONNIE!" "I'm Trying!"

Sweat was starting to form on his head and he was getting really stress. "The yellow, No, the blue?!"

"DONNIE THE PORTAL!"

Donnie turns around and to his horror he saw something coming out from the portal. "GUYS!"

Leo and Raph look up and saw a giant bug like alien coming out from the portal. It has a body and wings of a wasp, two huge bug eyes, 6 legs and has huge sharp teeth and what seem like spikes on its body and head.

Raph push his big brother out of the way and watch as the giany wasp-alien flew around the room.

"What Is That Thing?!" One of the Kraang walk up to the thing and said. "The one who is known as Wasupu is now in the place call TCRI!"

"Wait, isn't that Japanese for wasp?!" Raph snort and help Leo help and look at him with a smirk. "Hey, maybe they can speak Japanese in their world."

Leo glares at Raph, not realizing that the wasp was flying towards them. "Leo, Raph Look Out!"

Leo and Raph duck of out the way as the wasp miss it target. "We have to get that thing back in the portal!" "Yeah Leo but how?!" Raph ask with a frown on his face.

Leo look around to see if he can use something to get the wasp back in the portal, he kept looking until found one of the Kraang's hover ship, the ship they use to get to places with using one of those droids. "We can use one of those hovers!" Raph look at the hovers and back at Leo. "The hovers? But there to small!"

"I know, but if we throw all of them at the wasp, we might be able to lead it back in the portal!" Raph growl but nodded. "Alright, but that's the stupidest plan I had ever heard from you!"

Leo rolls his eyes and ran to where the hover ships are and left one up. "Alright, pick one up and throw it at the wasp!" Raph nodded and pick one of the hovers and left it over his head. "NOW!"

They both threw the hovers at the wasp and the wasp was starting to back up, almost near the portal. To their luck the portal started to open again which lead the two ninja to throw more hover ships at the wasp.

Donnie waited as the wasp was near the portal, he decide the cut the green since last time when they first met the Shredder and was fighting of Fishface and Dogound, Mikey told him to cut the green wire and it work, so he's hoping that this time the green wire will work again.

When the wasp was on the portal, Donnie cut the green wire and to his surprise it work! The wasp was back to whatever it came from, same with the portal being destroy and blew into tiny pieces.

"Okay guys, let's get out of here!" Order Leo.

Leo, Raph and Donnie ran out of TCRI and into the Shellraiser and drove away as fast as they could. "Well, I'm glad that was over." Said Raph as his sat in a chair near the driver seat. "Yeah." Sigh Donnie.

"At least nobody got hurt." Raph and Donnie nodded as Leo drive them back to the lair to see how's April holding up with the little ones.

…

**Well, this chapter is done, can't wait to do the next one. =D**

**Please Read And Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Wow, no reviews? Gezz, but anyway here's chapter 6.**

**Also there will be some DonniexApril fluff so enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the TMNT. **

…**..**

TMNT: Baby Sitting

The turtles got to the lair looking tired from the mission they just had a while ago. When they got inside they see no signs of April or the babies.

"April, kids?!" Donnie called but no answer.

"Guys, over here!" the boys ran into the lab and saw April holding Splinter in her arms while trying to reach Mikey, they then looks and saw that Mikey was hiding in a small condor chewing something in his mouth.

"April what's going on here?" asks Leo. April look at them and sighs. "Well me, Splinter and Mikey were watching Space Heroes but then Mikey got tired of watching it and crawl away from me and into the lab. I got up to go after him and when I found him he was chewing on Donnie's hammer, I try to get it away from him but then he crawl to a very small condor and so I couldn't reach him."

Donnie sighs and walks over to where Mikey is and bent down to his level and said in a calm voice. "Mikey, please come out and give me the hammer."

Mikey just sat there and happily kept chewing on the hammer.

Donnie sighs again and put his hand out to him. "Please." Mikey stop and look at his big brother, after a few seconds he gave the hammer and crawl over to him.

Donnie smiles and pick up Mikey while putting the hammer on the table.

April smile as Donnie walked over to her and hand Mikey to her. "I guess that book I gave finally pay off." Donnie blush a deep red and chuckles. "Hehehe, I guess it did."

"So what took you so long to get here so late?" asks April, who was putting Mikey and Splinter in the play pen she just bought this morning,

Raph went to get something to eat while Leo went to the bathroom to take a shower, leaving Donnie alone with the two tots and April. "Well, Leo and Raph have to fight off the Kraang so I can shut down the portal but somehow one of the Kraang manage to open it and a giant wasp-like alien came out and was attacking my bros, but we push it back in the portal and destroy before anything else comes out and after that we went to the junk yard to get a few thing for the machine that I need to turn Mikey and Splinter back to normal."

"I see, but how about a copy of the power cell?" Donnie scratch his head and thought for a moment. "Well, that the thing, I need to make other machine to make a copy of the power cell, which will take who knows how long."

April nodded in understanding and look over at Mikey and Splinter. "Yeah but we have to be careful when we take them topside, we don't want the Kraang or the Foot to find out that your brother and Splinter have turn into babies, especially Splinter."

"What do you mean take them topside?" April look back at Donnie and frown. "Donnie, I'm not always going to be here to look after them and plus I also have to help you guys on some missions to stop the Kraang or Foot besides." She frowns even more as she looks at Donnie. "I'm no one's maid here."

Donnie blushes again and sighs. She has a point, she is no one's maid but at the same time it's not safe to take the tots topside. He sighs again when Mikey starting to whimper and was trying to get out of the play pen.

"Looks like its feeding time." April said as she walks over to Mikey and picks him up.

Donnie nodded and picks up Splinter who was trying to take a nap. He then walks over to the kitchen and put him in the hair chair that he made a while ago.

"Donnie, why can you feed Mikey while I feed Splinter?" "Okay." Donne then switches sits with April and sat next to Mikey who was still whimpering. "Alright buddy here ya go." You don't have to tell him twice, Mikey opens his mouth and close it to chew the baby food.

But after a few bites Mikey didn't want to eat anymore and reach his little hands to Donnie so he can pick him up.

"Bahbah!" Donnie raise a brow and said. "You want me to pick you up?" "Eh!" like if he was trying to say yes. "Alright." Donnie got up and picks up his baby brother and holds him in one arm. April was already finish feeding Splinter and was going to put him in his crib for his nap but stop when he saw Mikey admiring Donnie and was chewing on his mask.

She smile and started to giggle as she watch as Mikey kept chewing on Donnie's mask and Donnie trying to pull it away from him. Hearing April giggling, he looks over and frowns. "What's so funny?"

April stops giggling and smiles. "Just thinking how cute you two look together."

Donnie's blushes even harder and looks down. "Oh, uh, I ….er, thanks." April giggle again but stops when he saw Mikey skin turning pale. "Um, is he okay?"

Donnie frowns and looks down at Mikey and saw that he was really pale looking. "Mikey, you okay bro?" Before he can react, Mikey cheek puff up and threw up all over Donnie's shoulder and plastron. "AGH! MIKEY, GROSS!"

April starting laughing uncontrollably, Splinter just looking at Mikey with a frown and Mikey giggling and clapping his hands at Donnie's reaction.

"Now I know why Raph hates kids." Donnie stated with a frown.

…**..**

**Poor Donnie, and yes not a good DonniexApril moment but there will be more.**

**Please Read And Review.**


	7. Author's Note

**A/N: I Have Some Bad News, I'm Going To Put This Story On Hold.**

**Yes I know, 'No Why?!' 'Why You're Putting It On Hold?!' **

**Yes I Am And There's A Reason Why I Am. **

**I Realize That Some People Are Complaining About How I Write And That It Sucks And I Have No Pride In My Work And Other Thing That I Really Don't Want To Talk About.**

**And Those People Are, Beeltejuice2000 And PsychodelicTurtle, Especially PsychodelicTurtle, Since Her Comments Hurts Me The Most.**

**So I'm Going To Put This Story On Hold Till I Can Do Better At My Writing Stills. I Don't When Will I Continue This Story But I'll Let You Guys Know When I Can Write Better.**

**As For The Other Stories That I Have I'm Also Going To Put Them On Hold Except 'Slash And Love', 'Shattered Heart And Soul', 'TMNT: The Devil's Daughter' And 'Love Someone Like Me?'**

**Those Are The Ones That I'm Going To Keep Writing Along With The Others That I Think Of Posting Too.**

**So Again, I'm Going To Put This Story And The Others On Hold Until I Can Write A Little Bit Better And I'm Really, Really Sorry That This Is Happening But I Have To Do It.**

**Thank You And Enjoy The Rest Of Your Summber.**

**-xXNightWatcherXx**


	8. Final Author's Note (For now)

**A/N: Hello My Fellow Fan Fiction Readers! I am back and I'm going to tell you guys a few things.**

**Okay, so I'm going to continue to write **_**'TMNT: Baby Sitting' **_**and my other fan fics. But I am getting help from my good friend 'BlackPetals23' Every time I write a chapter I send that chapter to BlackPetals23 then BlackPetals23 will look over and see if anything is wrong. If there is, BlackPetals23 will edit it and send it back to me (giving me tips) after that, I'll re-read it and edit a little bit and then upload the fic here.**

**Right now BlackPetals23 is helping me with my fan fic _'TMNT: The Darkest Hour'_ after that, BlackPetals23 and will continue doing this (if BlackPetals23 wants too) till I get better at writing. (She's also giving me tips on how to write better, though it did work from time to time.) **

**Other than that, BlackPetals23 will be helping me with my writing and I have to say, BlackPetals23 is a good sensei. XD**

**But other than that, I will be continue this story but it's going to take a while cause I'm getting ready for the school year and when the school year starts I'm going to be even more busy than last time. So…be patient with me. **

**Also, I have new fan fictions coming soon; here are the names of them. _'MNT Gaiden', 'New Mutant In Town', 'Yaoi Time', _(A t-cest/yaoi fic)_ 'The Life Of Parenthood', _(other t-cest fic)_ 'Donnie's Love Story', 'Love Is A Open Door', _(TMNTXOC's)_ 'We Are Brothers' _(One-shot)_ 'RaphxMikey _(might change the title/one-shot)_ 'TMNT: Fallen', 'The Life Of Venus De Milo', 'Time Of Chaos' _(A sonic fic/re-do)_ 'Sonic And Friends Meets The TMNT', _(Crossover) and_ 'Sonic Boom', _(Might change title)**

**That's all the fan fics that are coming soon, some might come in a couple of weeks. (Though some of them besides the one-shots. Are on hold because, I want to finish the others.) **

**Also, I have a fan fic that needs a writing panther. The fan fic is called, _'Mikey In Wonderland'_ (a t-cest AU fic) I really need a writing partner to continue the fan fic. So if anyone is intrest in helping me writes it, just PM me and I will give you details and info about the story.**

**Also, I'm going to write other fan fiction but this one is non-related to TMNT or Sonic the hedgehog. The fan fic that I'm going to write is going to be about our favorite _King Of Monsters 'Godzilla'_ Yes, _Godzilla_! =D**

**Some of you may not know about this but I am a huge fan of The Big G and I mean really am a huge fan. XD So yeah…I'm going to write a story about him but it's based on the _2014 Godzilla movie_ but will have old _Kaijus_ from other _Godzilla movies_. ;) So keep a look out for that story! **

**Well with that being said and like I said before, I will continue _'TMNT: Baby Sitting'_ but again, it will take a while but I will have help thanks to 'BlackPetals23' (Also, please check out BlackPetals23 fan fics!) **

**Well, Thank you all for supporting this story (and others) I will see you fellow readers again soon! **

**Thank you for reading and God bless you all! :3**


	9. Chapter 7

**A/N: Alright, here it is guys, chapter 7, Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the TMNT.**

* * *

**TMNT: Baby Sitting.**

It has been a few weeks since the fight with the Kraang and a few weeks since we've found some things we need for us to turn Mikey and Splinter back to normal. Donnie was still working on the machine. "Donnie, can ya work any faster?!" Donnie grunt as he tries to screw in the bolts in the machine. "Raph, I can't finish working when you're yelling at me and putting me under pressure!"

Raph growl and walks out the door and into the living room. He walk he saw Mikey and Splinter in the play pin. While Splinter sits there and read his ABC book, Mikey was trying to get out of the play pin.

"Let me guess, you're getting bored and you want to do something fun?" Mikey stop and look up at him and giggles. "I'll take that as a yes." Raph bent over and pick up Mikey and Splinter who was also wanted to get out of the pin and started walking to the entry of the lair but was stop but Leo who was standing right in front of him.

"Where do you think you're going?" Raph huff and tries to get pass his big brother. "Out, what do you think?" Leo steps in front of him again and frown. "Well you can't, what if the Shredder found out that Mikey and Master Splinter had turn into babies? He might come and try to take them and do God's know what!"

Raph grunt and push him aside and walk out the lair and said. "He won't and even if he did I'll beat the shell out of him!" With that said he left leaving Leo to think that this was a bad idea.

* * *

"Master Shredder, we saw one of the mutants Raphael and he has two mutant babies with them." The Shredder stood up from his throne and walks towards the foot ninja. "Mutant babies?" The ninja nodded and show him a photo they took while they were spying on Raphael. "Yes and it looks like your enemy Hamato Yoshi and one of his followers Michelangelo."

Shredder looks at the photo closely and grins. "Gather your best ninjas and Karai, we have some baby napping to do." The ninja nodded and walk out of the throne room. The Shredder then walks towards the window and chuckles. "Now that Hamato Yoshi is a useless I can finally finish him once and for all."

* * *

**Yes, I know it's short and yes I'm leaving you with a cliffhanger. But you guys just have to go with it. I've been very busy with school and ect and I didn't have the time to write the chapters long but I'll try my best to make them long. **

**Please Read and Review. **


End file.
